Dominique y su mundo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dominique Weasley es un afamado cantate de ópera europeo que tiene una familia casi perfecta y una capacidad prácticamente nula para tratar con mujeres. Hasta que Elisa Armero entra de lleno en su vida. Escrito para el reto "Tercera Generación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**DOMINIQUE Y SU MUNDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. _

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Junio __**"Tercera Generación" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

* * *

_**Viena. 21 de junio de 2035.**_

Como todos los años, el Teatro Mágico de Viena se vestía de gala para dar la bienvenida al verano.

Dominique Weasley estaba en su camerino, aguardando pacientemente a que le tocara el turno de actuar. Como venía siendo habitual, acababa de tomarse un té para relajar las cuerdas vocales. Aunque fuera un artista de gran reconocimiento tanto en la Europa mágica como en la muggle, aún se ponía nervioso antes de cantar.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, más que nervioso estaba expectante. Cuando pisaba un escenario sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero después de tantos años ejerciendo su profesión sabía que cada actuación era distinta y no podía evitar preguntarse qué variables harían del espectáculo de esa noche algo único.

Sonrió. Ese día sabía muy bien qué marcaría la diferencia. Lawrence Williamson, el director teatral de moda en Estados Unidos, había sido contratado para organizar los actos de esa noche y se le había ocurrido la idea de mezclar ópera y danza. Dominique tendría que hacer su interpretación mientras una docena de bailarinas actuaban a su alrededor.

A Dominique no le agradaban los planes de Williamson. Si el espectáculo de esa noche no fuera un acto benéfico, posiblemente hubiera declinado la invitación del Teatro, pero los fondos recaudados se destinarían a ayudar a brujillos huérfanos del todo el continente y no podía faltar.

Dominique Weasley tenía fama de ser un tipo un tanto serio y estirado. Ciertamente no se dejaba ver en actos sociales más allá de lo meramente imprescindible y definitivamente no había heredado el humor jocoso de los Weasley. En su vida había sido capaz de hacer un chiste en condiciones y no era muy dado a jaranas. Por el contrario, era silencioso y discreto y la prensa ya lo había tildado de aburrido y seco en más de una ocasión.

Dominique no creía que fuera preciso mostrarse cercano y simpático, pero su representante no estaba de acuerdo. No se cansaba de repetir que poseer una voz prodigiosa no bastaba para ser un cantante de éxito y había ayudado a Dominique a suavizar su imagen de cara a la opinión pública. Le hubiera encantado cambiarle la personalidad, pero como resultó ser una misión imposible, lo llevó por otros derroteros, convirtiéndolo en un hombre solidario y entregado a las labores humanitarias.

A Dominique no le desagradaba hacerlo. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás y sentirse útil y, aunque en cierta ocasión se planteó mantener esa faceta suya en la intimidad, su representante se negó. _"Ya que eres un antipático, se un antipático al que los desamparados puedan querer"_. Eso le había dicho con su voz firme y, aunque a veces se planteaba si era correcto hacer buenas obras de cara a la galería, suponía que lo importante era ayudar. Si podía beneficiarse con ello, mejor para él.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Pelo rojo, piel pálida y ojos azules. Las elegantes túnicas negras que solía lucir en sus actuaciones eran su marca distintiva y le ayudaban a sentirse cómodo e incluso atractivo. A Dominique nunca le había gustado demasiado atraer la atención de los demás, así que resultaba irónico que hubiera terminado siendo un artista que se ganaba la vida subido en un escenario.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Dominique consultó la hora. Aún faltaba un rato para su actuación, así que supuso que no se trataría de su representante. Alzó un poco la voz para que el visitante entrara y sonrió al ver a sus padres a través del espejo. Se puso en pie rápidamente y acudió a saludarles. La última vez que se vieron fue durante las vacaciones de Pascua y se alegró de que finalmente hubieran podido acudir a Viena en esas fechas. Ambos solían estar liados con sus respectivos trabajos y no siempre lograban viajar al continente para verle.

—¡Habéis venido! —Exclamó tras besar las mejillas de su madre y abrazar a su padre—. Pedí que os reservaran un par de asientos. ¿No lo han hecho?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Hemos preferido venir a saludarte antes. ¿Cómo estás? —Su madre le pasó las manos por los brazos para estirarle la ropa. Era una manía que tenía desde que sus hijos eran niños.

—Listo para dar el do de pecho, supongo —Bromeó su padre.

—La verdad es que me preocupa un poco que el espectáculo no salga del todo bien. Williamson es un director de prestigio, aunque personalmente lo encuentro demasiado excéntrico.

—Seguro que va bien —Su progenitor le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo importante es que el teatro se ha llenado —Su madre sonrió—. Se deberían organizar más actos de este tipo. ¿Cuándo fue el último en Inglaterra, Bill?

—No hace tanto, en realidad, cuando se conmemoró el veinte aniversario del fin de la guerra contra Voldemort.

—Sí, es cierto.

Fleur Weasley frunció el ceño, como si considerara eso del todo inaceptable. A veces ponía esa cara cuando hablaba de ciertas costumbres de los magos británicos. A Dominique realmente le hacía mucha gracia y optó por cambiar de tema porque no quería que se indignara demasiado.

—¿Habéis visto a Victoire y a Teddy?

—No, pero pasaremos por París antes de regresar a casa.

Su hermana se había casado con Ted Lupin casi diez años antes y tenían cuatro niños preciosos. Según la abuela Molly, su vida sería perfecta si en lugar de vivir en la capital francesa se hubieran instalado en Londres. Pero Victoire era una apasionada del mundo de la moda y una diseñadora aclamada por las brujas europeas y París era el lugar perfecto para establecer su residencia.

—Los invité a venir, pero dijeron que sería un lío con los niños. Sabéis que he pasado unos días con ellos, ¿verdad? Teddy puede repetir las veces que quiera que adora a su niñas, pero se le cae la baba con Adrien.

—Tu hermana dice que están enormes. Ya veremos.

El representante de Dominique interrumpió la conversación cuando entró sin llamar. Así era él, un poco brusco a veces y bastante zalamero cuando le interesaba. Al ver a los Weasley, sonrió y les saludó como si estuviera frente a los brujos más importantes de todo el mundo mágico.

—Me alegro muchísimo de verles, señores Weasley. Espero que no hayan tenido inconvenientes durante el viaje.

—Todo salió a pedir de boca —Señaló Bill.

—Bien. Dominique, siento interrumpir, pero debes prepararte para salir al escenario. Les acompañaré hasta sus butacas, señores Weasley.

Fleur y Bill le desearon buena suerte y abandonaron el camerino. Dominique volvió a mirarse al espejo y nuevamente tuvo esa sensación que a veces le invadía. Recordó al niño tartamudo e inseguro que una vez fue y se sintió reivindicado. Posiblemente su infancia no había sido todo lo feliz que debería, pero su vida de adulto era prácticamente perfecta. A veces echaba de menos tener una relación similar a la de sus padres, llena de amor, complicidad y amistad, pero no tenía tiempo para las mujeres. Dominique Weasley, a sus casi treinta y cinco años de edad, vivía por y para la ópera.

* * *

El espectáculo había resultado ser un éxito, y no sólo en términos económicos. Habían logrado reunir una considerable cantidad de dinero y Dominique tenía la certeza de que al día siguiente recibirían muy buenas críticas por su labor artística. Si había dudado de las capacidades de dirección de Williamson, después de aquella preciosa combinación de canto y baile había quedado demostrado que correr riesgos y ser excéntrico de cuando en cuando podía ser muy positivo.

Dominique estaba tan satisfecho y de tan buen humor que durante la fiesta posterior se mostró relajado y amable con el resto de invitados. Charló durante largos minutos con algunos compañeros de profesión, le concedió una breve entrevista a un crítico musical alemán de mucho renombre e incluso habló de negocios con algunos productores teatrales de Italia y Francia. En septiembre comenzaría una gira europea con su nuevo espectáculo, pero nunca estaba de más pensar a largo plazo.

Aunque no pudo dedicarles mucho tiempo a sus padres, supo que ellos también se estaban divirtiendo. Muchos reconocían a Bill Weasley como el gran rompedor de maldiciones que era y la belleza despampanante y madura de Fleur hizo que varios caballeros cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Dominique intercambió una mirada cómplice con ella cuando el Ministro de Magia austríaco la invitó a la tercera copa de champán.

Lo mejor de todo era que no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez. Ya casi nunca lo hacía, pero si se pasaba un poco con el vino o si se ponía nervioso era bien capaz de volver a hacerlo. Dominique sentía que volvía a ser un niño pequeño cuando eso ocurría y de ahí que continuamente se pensara dos veces las cosas antes de hablar. La prudencia y el mantener siempre la calman mantenían a raya su problema de la infancia.

Se sentía feliz. Esa noche había triunfado como artista, había ayudado a los más necesitados y había tenido ocasión de recordar lo maravillosa que era su familia. Tan sólo Louis podría haber estropeado un poco su dicha, pero llevaba meses sin dar señales de vida. Louis, la oveja negra de los Weasley. Su vida era un auténtico desastre y a veces sólo sabían que estaba bien porque las agujas del reloj de la abuela Molly así lo indicaban.

Dominique se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. La última vez que se vieron fue el otoño pasado. Louis le había dicho que tenía que tratar unos asuntos en la fría Siberia. A saber en qué problemas andaba metido.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien se chocó contra su espalda.

—¡Ay, perdona!

Al girar la cabeza vio a una chica de pelo y ojos oscuros. Le había hablado en español y Dominique no tardó en reconocerla como una de las bailarinas que había actuado con él esa noche. Era de buena estatura y estaba delgada. El vestido en color plata le sentaba como un guante y le pareció que era guapa, aunque no encontró nada demasiado destacable en ella. Todas las bailarinas de ballet eran iguales, en su humilde opinión.

—No ha sido nada.

Le respondió en un español más que correcto. Durante sus años estudiando en Austria, había tenido ocasión de aprender diversos idiomas. Francés, alemán, italiano, español e incluso un poco de ruso.

—Tú eres Dominique Weasley. ¿Verdad? —Apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que la chica comenzara a hablar. Mucho y muy deprisa. Por un instante le recordó a su parlanchina prima Lucy—. Esta noche hemos actuado juntos y me parece que has cantado muy bien. Pero dime una cosa. Tengo entendido que eres hermano de Victoire Lupin. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí. Yo…

—¡No sabes cuánto admiro a tu hermana! —La chica le interrumpió haciendo un gesto exageradamente efusivo—. Es mi diseñadora favorita. ¡Fíjate! Este vestido es suyo. Fui al desfile de presentación en París y me quedé tan impresionada que al final me lo he comprado. Tuve que ahorrar bastante, no te creas, pero es genial tenerlo. ¿No te parece que es precioso?

Dominique alzó una ceja y asintió como buenamente pudo. Esa chica lo estaba dejando bastante desconcertado. Tenía la sensación de que estar siendo aplastado por alguna criatura parecida a un gigante.

—¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Qué maleducada soy! Ni siquiera me he presentado —La chica extendió una mano en su dirección—. Soy Elisa Armero.

—Un placer.

—Es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de esta clase. Me parece genial que colabores con tantas causas benéficas. La directora de mi compañía estuvo encantada cuando nos invitaron.

—Realmente es un honor que cuenten con nosotros en ocasiones como esta.

—¡Y qué lo digas! Ojalá podamos repetir el año que viene. Estaría muy bien que volvieran a contratar a Williamson porque lo ha hecho genial, aunque tengo entendido que no suelen repetir director.

—Es cierto, aunque es posible que se replanteen eso. El espectáculo ha sido un gran éxito y apuesto a que mañana recibiremos buenas críticas.

—Pues ojalá hablen bien de nosotras —La tal Elisa sonrió. Tenía una bonita hilera de dientes pequeños y blancos—. Necesitamos un poco más de reconocimiento internacional. Nuestra compañía actúa sobre todo en España y Portugal.

—Así que eres española.

—Pues sí. De Sevilla —Y parecía realmente orgullosa de ello. Dominique rebuscó cierta información en su cabeza y le alegró encontrarla.

—Tengo entendido que hay un fabricante de varitas muy bueno en Sevilla. ¿Silvano?

—¡Oh, sí! Todos los brujos de la Federación compramos allí nuestras varitas. En Inglaterra tenéis a… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ollivander —Dominique sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con cierta condescendencia—. Aunque yo adquirí la mía en Francia, igual que mis hermanos.

—Es lógico. Tu madre es francesa.

—Pareces saber muchas cosas sobre mí.

Elisa Armero entornó los ojos un segundo antes de ponerse a reír. Y entonces Dominique se dio cuenta de que sí tenía algo que la convertía en alguien especial: una risa escandalosa y un poco ridícula.

—En realidad sé cosas sobre tu hermana. No acostumbro a oír mucha ópera.

—En tal caso, no debo sentirme alabado.

—Supongo que no. Pero no te preocupes, me has caído bien. A lo mejor podríamos tomarnos un café en otra ocasión.

Dominique dio un respingo. En ningún momento se había imaginado que la conversación marcharía por esos derroteros, aunque en el fondo no le extrañó. La tal Elisa no parecía una chica tímida, más bien todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me gustaría que me cuentes cosas de tu hermana, ya sabes —Y dicho eso, la chica le guiñó un ojo. O eso le pareció a él—. Y de paso podrías contarme cómo lo haces para cantar tan bien. No me gusta la ópera, pero me has puesto los pelos de punta. ¡Casi me desconcentras y todo!

—Yo… No… No sé qué decir.

¿Había tartamudeado? No podía ser verdad.

—Pues dime que sí, Dominique. Te aseguro que puedo ponerme muy pesada y al final me saldré con la mía.

El brujo llenó los pulmones de aire. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres. De hecho, los periodistas habían insinuado más de una vez que bien podría ser un homosexual que se negaba a salir del armario puesto que en todos los años que llevaba siendo conocido no se le había visto en compañía femenina. Dominique tenía muy claro que no le gustaban los hombres, pero también era consciente de que tratar con las mujeres se le daba fatal. Una vez fuera del ámbito laboral, le intimidaban. Le hacían tartamudear.

—Toma mi número de teléfono —Elisa sacó de su bolso un trocito de papel muggle y garabateó una serie de dígitos con un bolígrafo también muggle—. Estaré en Viena toda la semana.

—Yo… ¿Un teléfono?

—¿No sabes lo que es? —La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Ay, madre! Ya no me acordaba de lo raritos que sois los ingleses con las cosas de la tecnología.

—¿Raritos?

—Sí, bueno. Me parece muy poco práctico mandar cartas con una lechuza en lugar de usar el correo electrónico, qué quieres que te diga.

—Sí sé lo que es un teléfono —A Dominique le alegró que su voz sonara firme—. Pero no tengo.

—Puedes pedírselo a alguien. ¿O me estás dando largas?

Se creía que esa chica siempre se salía con la suya. Ya no pensaba que fuera una bailarina de ballet más y, aunque aún se sentía un poco avasallado, decidió que quería quedar con ella. Seguramente era una locura y quedaría como un imbécil como siempre le pasaba, pero sentía curiosidad por saber más sobre Elisa. Y sobre el mundo mágico en el que se movía, por supuesto. No había viajado muchas veces a España, pero sabía que contaba con ciertas particularidades que lo hacían distinto a otros lugares mágicos.

—Me las apañaré para llamarte.

—Me alegra oír eso. Será mejor que te deje. Seguro que tienes que atender a un montón de gente y yo no hago más que molestar. Felicidades por tu actuación y muchas gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por quedar conmigo.

Mientras se alejaba, Dominique tuvo la sensación de que bien podría haber terminado la frase con algo parecido a _"No sabes la que te espera_". En lugar de preocuparse, se dijo que había tomado una buena decisión. No se lo había pensado demasiado y a él le gustaba reflexionar antes de hablar y actuar, pero algo le dijo que de aquella extraña charla saldría algo bueno. Se moría de ganas por saber exactamente qué.

* * *

_**Viena. Tres días después.**_

Dominique estaba sentado en la terraza de su cafetería muggle favorita. Hacía un día espléndido de verano y se sentía muy a gusto. Tal y como supuso, la prensa especializada había alabado todas las actuaciones que se sucedieron en la gala benéfica celebrada días antes y su representante afirmaba que ya había recibido varias llamadas telefónicas solicitando sus servicios en varios conciertos a lo largo y ancho del continente.

Sus padres se habían marchado el día después de dicha gala y le habían escrito esa misma mañana para confirmar sus sospechas: Teddy se desvivía por su único hijo varón. También le comentaron que Victoire había recibido una extraña llamada de Louis, quien parecía andar metido en problemas otra vez. Dominique se hubiera preocupado si no estuviera más que acostumbrado a los desvaríos del hermano menor.

En lugar de darle vueltas al sempiterno problema que les suponía a todos la vida desordenada de Louis, se centró en la cita que estaba a punto de tener. Aunque le surgieron dudas en el último momento, finalmente había sacado valor para llamar a Elisa Armero. Había intentado averiguar alguna cosa sobre ella, pero no era más que una bailarina del montón que, hasta la fecha, no había hecho nada demasiado destacable. Habían quedado en ese local y faltaban dos minutos para que llegara la hora.

Dominique se preguntó si llegaría tarde. Los españoles tenían fama de ser impuntuales y él estaba preparado para tener que esperarla durante horas, pero no fue así. La vio acercarse a paso veloz, vestida al estilo muggle y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Parecía moverse con total naturalidad en ese ambiente y la envidió un poco. Él también estaba acostumbrado a los muggles, pero siempre se sentía como un pez fuera del agua cuando estaba rodeado por ellos. Sus ropajes no terminaban de agradarle y la tecnología no era lo suyo. Después de todo, se había criado como un brujo inglés.

—Buenas tardes, Dominique.

Pensó que Elisa le plantaría dos besos en las mejillas como sabía que solían hacer los españoles, pero en lugar de eso le estrechó la mano que él le tendió. Puso cara un poco rara, pero no invadió su espacio personal, cosa que era de agradecer.

—¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

—Un par de minutos nada más. Siéntate, por favor —Le retiró la silla con galantería y recibió a cambio otra mirada de extrañeza—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Si he de ser sincera, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que pone en la carta. Confiaré en tu criterio.

—Te sorprenderé entonces.

Elisa le sonrió y él se sintió extraño. Le parecía increíble lo cómodo que se encontraba a su lado. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer y era curioso que le ocurriera precisamente con esa chica. Era mucho más joven, habladora y espontánea que él y, pese a ello, Dominique encontraba que era lo más normal del mundo salir a tomarse un café juntos.

—¿Sabes que hablas muy bien el español?

—Tengo mucho acento. Debería practicarlo más.

—¡Qué va! De verdad que lo hablas genial. Y menos mal, porque si tuviéramos que entendernos en inglés… —Elisa puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo sí que tengo un acento horrible.

—Siempre podríamos utilizar los hechizos traductores.

—No entre muggles.

Dominique asintió. El camarero se acercó para tomarles nota e hizo su pedido confiando en que a Elisa le gustaría. Ella siguió hablando.

—Siempre he querido aprender idiomas, pero se me dan fatal.

—Es cuestión de práctica. Apuesto a que si te instalaras en Londres durante unos meses, hablarías inglés mejor que yo.

—O tal vez me pasaría la vida lanzando hechizos de traducción a escondidas de los muggles —Suspiró—. Algún día te contaré cómo aprendí portugués.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque prefiero reservar esa historia para la cuarta o quinta cita.

Dominique alzó una ceja. Menuda listilla estaba hecha. El camarero regresó con los cafés y unas pastas que estaban deliciosas y Elisa no tardó en probar el suyo.

—¡Uhm! Está buenísimo. ¿Lleva vainilla?

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta. Tienes muy buen gusto.

—Conozco esta cafetería muy bien. La verdad es que cualquier cosa que pidas está riquísima.

Elisa Armero se acomodó un poco mejor y cogió una de pastas de mantequilla.

—¿Vives en Viena?

—Tengo un apartamento en el barrio mágico, pero viajo demasiado para poder afirmar eso.

—A mí me encanta viajar. Conocer sitios nuevos y personas interesantes. Se aprende mucho viajando.

—Es cierto.

Dominique pensó en la cerrazón de mente de sus compatriotas ingleses y lamentó que no se animaran a abandonar sus islas más a menudo.

—Viena es una ciudad preciosa y el barrio mágico me encantó.

—Deberías conocer Innsbruck. Apuesto a que te enamoraría al instante.

—Sospecho que me quedaría encandilada una temporada, pero hace mucho frío por aquí. Yo prefiero el calorcito de mi tierra.

—No he tenido ocasión de conocer Sevilla.

—Pues deberías ir. Yo podría hacerte de guía turística y enseñarte los lugares más emblemáticos, tanto en la parte muggle de la ciudad como en la mágica.

—Seguro que sería una experiencia interesante.

—Estás invitado para cuando quieras. Apuesto a que a mi madre le encantaría conocerte.

—¿Le gusta la ópera?

—No. Le gustan los vestidos de tu hermana.

Dicho eso, Elisa se rió con esa risa escandalosa que tenía y Dominique tuvo que acompañarla. Se lo estaba pasando bien y ni siquiera le estaba preocupando el hecho de tartamudear frente a ella.

—Parece que Victoire cuenta con la admiración de varios miembros de tu familia.

—¡Oh, sí! Y eso que aún no te he hablado de Celia. Adora sus diseños aún más que yo.

—Si algún día viajo a Sevilla, tendrás que presentármelas.

—Por supuesto. No te creas que ellas iban a dejar que te fueras tan tranquilo.

—Apuesto a que se parecen a ti.

—Bueno —Elisa se encogió de hombros—. Eso suele decir mi padre, que somos iguales y le sacamos de quicio.

Dominique resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó en lo agotador que podría ser vivir con tres mujeres igual de enérgicas que Elisa y supuso que sería una auténtica locura.

—Yo creo que se queja de vicio y que en el fondo le encantamos. Recuerdo que cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas siempre decía que no quería jugar con nosotras y al final terminaba haciéndole trencitas a nuestros unicornios de peluche. ¡Pobre! Con lo grandote que es, no le pegaba nada de nada.

—Mi padre también jugaba conmigo, aunque yo fui un niño muy tranquilo.

—Tu padre tiene un trabajo muy interesante. ¡Rompedor de maldiciones! —Elisa soltó un silbidito—. Seguro que al mío le encantaría conocerle. Es auror, ¿sabes?

Elisa se dispuso a decir algo, pero entonces abrió la boca desmesuradamente, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Dominique giró la cabeza y tampoco pudo creerlo: la lechuza de su hermana surcaba el aire a toda velocidad. Muchos muggles se quedaron tan boquiabiertos como la bailarina cuando el ave se posó frente al brujo y le tendió una pata. El camarero llegó corriendo para espantar a aquel supuesto pajarraco, pero la lechuza no tardó en salir volando.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Weasley. No sé que ha podido pasar.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. Es solo un pájaro.

—Realmente lo lamento.

—No hay problema, de verdad. Gracias por su interés.

El camarero se alejó. Elisa seguía inmóvil, pero Dominique dejó de dispensarle su atención para leer el mensaje de su hermana. Eran malas noticias y llegaban en un pésimo momento, justo cuando se estaba divirtiendo. ¡Y con una mujer!

—Lo siento, Elisa, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ha surgido un problema familiar. Me voy a París ahora mismo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es grave?

—No estoy seguro.

Dominique se levantó, dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y le estrechó una mano a modo de despedida.

—Espero que todo vaya bien.

—Gracias. De verdad siento tener que irme así, pero tal vez podamos quedar otro día.

—Sí, tal vez.

Dominique se alejó de la cafetería y por primera vez en mucho tiempo odió a Louis. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una persona normal por una vez en su vida? Su rebeldía nunca le había gustado, pero ahora la encontraba sumamente molesta.

* * *

_**París. Un poco más tarde.**_

Sus padres estaban hablando con uno de los sanadores encargados de atender a su hermano. Lo habían encontrado en la parte más marginal del barrio mágico de París, con el brazo derecho escindido y el izquierdo abrasado por alguna clase de sustancia química. Las quemaduras también cubrían parte de su torso y pierna, pero parecían mucho menos graves.

Victoire y Dominique les observaban desde la sala de espera. Su hermana era una mujer muy guapa y elegante, aunque en ese momento no luciera su mejor aspecto. Las preocupaciones siempre la hacían empalidecer y lo que le había ocurrido a Louis era muy grave. Si aquel borracho vagabundo hubiera tardado un par de minutos más en dar con él, seguramente hubiera muerto desangrado.

Dominique estaba muy molesto. Consideraba que su hermano ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para dejar de causarles problemas a sus progenitores. ¿Acaso no iba a madurar nunca? A los diecisiete años había abandonado su educación mágica alegando que quería ganarse la vida a su manera. A los veinte le habían detenido por primera vez después de que intentara atracar un banco muggle. Tiempo después había dado con sus huesos en Azkaban, permaneciendo allí encerrado una buena temporada. Dominique creó que tras eso se reformaría, pero no. Cada día iba a peor y ahora estaba a punto de morir.

—¿Qué de…demonios ha… habrá he…he…hecho ahora?

—No lo sé, Dom, pero los aurores han venido. Dicen que quieren hablar con él en cuanto despierte y ahora mismo están investigando el lugar donde fue hallado.

—¡Maldito sea! ¿Por… por qué no puede pa… pa… pa… rar?

Odiaba tartamudear. Empezaba a sentirse muy frustrado y Victoire le puso una mano en el hombro y le instó a tomar asiento.

—Cálmate. De nada sirve perder los nervios antes de tiempo. Ya nos enteraremos de lo que ha pasado.

Dominique suspiró y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Luchó por abstraerse del mundo y poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando. Su hermana seguía apretándole el hombro, apoyándole como no había sabido hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.

—Hace meses me dijo que iba a Rusia —Dijo entonces—. Pensé que me escribiría, pero no ha dado señales de vida.

Sus padres se reunieron con ellos en ese preciso instante. Parecían preocupados y Fleur tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos hermanos se pusieron en pie de inmediato y no necesitaron hacer preguntas para obtener respuestas.

—El sanador dice que Louis se está recuperando. Han podido curarle los tejidos dañados por la escisión, pero no saben si podrán hacer lo mismo con las quemaduras del brazo —Bill hablaba con firmeza pese a que un instante antes le había estado temblando la barbilla—. Cree que Louis se ha escindido porque cuando se desapareció estaba muy mal herido. Aún no saben qué clase de sustancia le cayó en el brazo, pero es muggle y muy corrosiva. Apenas le queda tejido blando y el hueso está muy dañado.

—¿No van a administrarle la Poción Crecehuesos y alguna regenerativa?

—Van a intentarlo, pero no saben si funcionará.

—Ojalá funcione —Musitó Fleur, aferrándose al brazo de su marido—. Si sale de esta, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a hacer ninguna estupidez. Aunque tenga que encadenarlo en su cuarto.

Victoire se dispuso a consolar a su madre, pero Dominique no tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso. Quería ir dónde estaba Louis y molerlo a golpes por ser tan estúpido y por preocupar a sus padres de esa manera. Maldito fuera. Lo odiaba.

—¿Los aurores os han dicho algo? —Preguntó en un susurro. Su madre sollozó y se agarró con fuerza a Fleur.

—Aún no es seguro, pero creen que Louis está implicado en asuntos muy turbios. Han dicho que seguramente lo ocurrido sea un ajuste de cuentas.

Dominique asintió. Cualquier cosa que dijera sólo serviría para acrecentar el dolor de sus progenitores, así que se mordió la lengua y volvió a sentarse. No sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello, pero no lo veía nada claro. Maldito y estúpido Louis. Pese a lo imbécil que era, esperaba que le curaran el brazo y que sus acciones no trajeran consecuencias demasiado graves para él. Después de todo era su hermano.

Al cabo de un rato, Fleur y Bill decidieron salir a tomar un poco el aire y Victoire volvió a sentarse junto a él. Ambos estaban bastante más tranquilos y pudieron conversar con más calma.

—Teddy se ha quedado con los niños. Vendrás a dormir a casa. ¿Verdad? Tienen muchas ganas de verte.

—Dudo que se acuerden de mí, Vic. Son muy pequeños.

—Mis hijos son muy listos y claro que te recuerdan. Además, me paso todo el día enseñándoles fotografías de todo el mundo, que lo sepas.

—No tienes piedad, hermana. Atosigas a tus hijos sin parar.

—Pues Ted es peor, te lo aseguro. Es el padre más sobreprotector del mundo.

Sin saber por qué, Dominique se acordó de Elisa. Seguro que si alguien le preguntara, la joven aseguraría que su padre auror sí que era el más sobreprotector.

—Te noto distinto, Dom —Afirmó Victoire mientras le miraba con los ojos entornados.

—Me he cortado el pelo hace poco.

—No me refiero a eso. Te veo mayor, más maduro.

—¡Vic! ¡Qué tengo casi treinta y cinco años!

—Tampoco es eso, idiota —La bruja se mordió el labio inferior y tras un instante de reflexión puso una cara bastante pícara que hizo que Dominique enrojeciera al instante—. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es una mujer!

—¡Vic! —El rubor aumentó aún más, haciendo que las pocas pecas que tenía se notaran un montón—. No es momento para hablar sobre eso.

—¡No lo niegas!

—No. Yo…

—¡Una mujer! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¿Podrías ser menos escandalosa? No me hace gracia que media Francia se entere de si he salido con alguien o no.

—Porque has salido con alguien.

Maldita fuera también Victoire. ¡Vaya hermanos que le habían tocado en suerte!

—Sí. ¿Contenta? Cuando recibí tu lechuza estaba tomándome un café con una chica.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y cómo es? ¿La conozco?

Debía confesar. No le quedaba más remedio. Eso sí, consideraba que aún era demasiado pronto como para tener algo que confesar. ¿O la tal Elisa le gustaba más de lo que creía?

—No creo que la hayas visto en tu vida. Es una bailarina española a la que le encanta tu ropa.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Elisa Armero.

—¡Elisa! ¡Qué nombre más bonito! ¿Y cómo es?

—Joven, habladora y un pelín desvergonzada.

—Y te encanta. ¿Verdad?

—Yo no diría tanto, pero es agradable —Dominique suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—. Lamentablemente, he tenido que dejarla plantada para venir aquí.

—Por eso tenías esa cara de fastidio.

—Por eso y porque estoy harto de Louis.

Victoire le dio un pequeño abrazo y le despeinó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Deberías mandarle una lechuza para invitarla a salir de nuevo.

—Seguro que si viera una lechuza volando hacia ella, correría espantada. En España usan otros medios para enviarse cartas.

—Pues no sé, haz lo que hagan los brujos españoles en estos casos. Porque es bruja, ¿no?

—Sí. La conocí en la función benéfica del otro día, en Viena.

—¡Oh, qué encantadora!

—Pero si no la conoces.

—Pues me lo parece. Debe ser una chica muy especial si has puesto tus ojos en ella.

—¡Vic!

—Sabes que tengo razón. Eres un soso con las mujeres, así que a ver si esta te da vidilla.

Quería que le diera vidilla. Dominique lo sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero como había dicho al inicio de la conversación, no eran ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados para hablar sobre ello.

—Vamos a dejarlo, ¿quieres? Los aurores podrían volver en cualquier momento y Louis sigue muy grave.

—Tienes razón, pero promete que me contarás los detalles.

—Vale. Lo haré.

—Y promete que la invitarás a salir otra vez.

Dominique dudó, no porque no quisiera volver a quedar con Elisa, sino porque no estaba seguro de querer que Victoire le cotilleara todas sus citas. Así pues, se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente y a cerrar el pico. Su hermana debió pensar que quién calla otorga porque le dio otro abrazo y no perdió la sonrisa en un buen rato.

El día iba a terminar de forma bastante espantosa, pero Dominique creía que por la mañana todo iría mejor. En cuanto llamara a Elisa Armero y la invitara a ser parte de su mundo.

* * *

_Hola, holita, queridos lectores._

_Habéis de saber que este fic también se encuadra dentro del universo de la Magia Hispani. Elisa Armero es hija de dos de mis personajes originales y ella y su familia tienen una interesante historia que contar. Por el momento, la he mezclado con mi querido Dominique, que ya es un hombre y que tiene numerosos problemas con los que no le es fácil tratar. En algún momento escribiré la continuación de esta historia y debo decir que me animaré a hacerlo antes si recibo millones de reviews y eso._

_¿Reviews? A cambio os mando muchos besetes._


End file.
